Todo es diferente por que vives
by MarioZekeda
Summary: Todos sabemos la historia de arthas y su cruzada hasta volverse el rey lich, pero que pasaria si alguien evitara que matara a una persona? basta una vida para cambiar el destino de todo un mundo? o solo significara la muerte para muchos? Podra este joven y sylvanas cambiar para bien todo lo que se avecina?


Como es el tiempo, un minúsculo detalle puede cambiar tantas cosas, crear un nuevo futuro, pero nada asegura que ese futuro sea bueno o malo, las consecuencias serian impredecibles, era algo que Nozdormu y el vuelo de bronce sabían bien, eran guardianes del tiempo…

Pero no siempre se puede mantener las cosas como son…

Año Xx

Lugar: Muy cerca a Quel'Thalas

Una lucha llena de sangre se llevaba acabo en esos lugares, Arthas, el traidor de lordaeron, con su ejercito de muertos vivientes, atacan toda aldea que se le cruzara enfrente, esto obligo a que Sylvanas a liderar a sus ejércitos contra las fuerzas del príncipe, arthas había sido listo, y había logrado entrar a través de todo puertas, puentes y cualquier cosa que le evitara el paso, a tal punto que sylvanas se vio en la necesidad de enviar exploradores a dar aviso para que evacuaran la ciudad, muchos fueron, pero arthas se encargo de que ninguno llegara, mientras el ejercito de sylvanas era sofocado por el gran ejercito de muertos vivientes, parecía que el fin para ella y para su ciudad se acercaba

Pero no muy lejos de ahí, alguien podía llegar a cambiar esto….

Un sujeto salió de la misma nada, arrojado por una especie de portal pequeña, el cual apenas salió de el (cayendo al suelo), desapareció

_: Maldición, eso duele….-parándose- haber…. (Sacando un especie de comunicador)_

_¿?: Llegaste bien?_

_: algo así, de verdad uno de estos días van a terminar por enviarme dentro de un volcán o a mil metros de altura¬¬_

_¿?: Deja de llorar quieres, tenemos cosas que hacer_

_: Ok, te escucho (maldita bruja..)_

_¿?: La dimensión donde estas es desconocida, no sabemos mucho, tu misión es simple, reconocimiento, habilidades de la gente, fauna, cocina, gente, razas, todo lo que puede llegar a usarse en batalla, una vez que lo hagas, encuentra algo lo suficiente fuerte para crear un portal de regreso_

_: lo típico…..espera, como que yo encuentre algo para regresar? Es que acaso me enviaste aquí a la deriva!_

_¿?: es un lugar nuevo! No puedo crear portales así de la nada, imagina si algo peligroso lograra entrar a nuestro mundo, deja de llorar quieres! No importa cuanto te tome, pero ni se te ocurra morirte, que de ahí yo soy la que debo buscar mas personal_

_: se nota el aprecio que me tienes sabes?_

_¿?: suerte, cambio y fuera_

Aquel chico extraño, con una apariencia de 20 o 21 años costo la transmisión, otra vez a la deriva pensaba, empezó a caminar por los alrededores, no había nada fuera de lo normal, arboles, ríos, rocas, plantas, un monto de arañas, gárgolas y no muertos moviéndose….eh?

_: ( que es esto! Que clase de criaturas son esas! Apestan a magia negra...)_

EL joven seguía viendo a las criaturas, por donde pasaban la tierra misma se podría, ese nivel de putrefacción era bastante alto, intento observar mas de cerca, pero su curiosidad delato su posición, logrando llamar la atención de algunas de esas criaturas, apenas se dirigieron contra el, salió corriendo, no quería pelear con criaturas que desconocía de que eran capaces, en especial la grande, que parecía una criatura gorda, con un garfio en una mano y con una gran boca en donde debería estar el estomago, no logro correr mucho, se vio rodeado de otro conflicto, resulta que estaba cerca a una presa, y 2 tribus peleaban por el terreno, uno eran los gnoll y otro los murloc, el joven se metió entre todos ellos, provocando que ambas tribus se fueran contra el y sus "aliados" (los muertos vivientes), en medio de todo el caos que se formaba, el chico hizo una extraña técnica esperando acabar con todos ellos, pero lo único que logro fue destruir al presa, provocando que el rio empezara a crecer en gran cantidad, destruyendo varias casas de gnoll y murloc, los cuales no los venían con buenas caras

_: (Maldición, como lo suponía, otra mundo en el cual mis habilidades no sirven….detesto ser un explorador T-T)_

El joven vio horrorizado como no solo los muertos que lo seguían hace un momento calleron ante las criaturas del rio, si no que ambas tribus lo miraban feo, empezando a perseguirlo, obligándolo a volver a correr por su vida

.

Cerca de ahí, los pocos soldados de sylvanas eran asesinados, el ejercito de muertos vivientes se fortalecía por cada elfo caído, no había nada que hacer, su hora había llegado, su gente muerta, ella lastimada a tal manera que a penas podía mantenerse en pie, miro al príncipe traidor a los ojos, aquellos ojos frios, sin rencor de las cosas atroces que a hecho, solo quedaba esperar…

_Sylvanas: acaba ya…merezco una muerte limpia…_

_Arthas: con todo lo queme as hecho pasar mujer, la ultima cosa que te daré será la paz de la muerte_

_Sylvanas: no…no osaras hacerlo…._

Arthas sonrió, que mejor manera de hacerla sufrir que convertirla en uno mas de sus sirvientes, pero antes que hiciera algo, un estruendo se escucho de los bosques, arthas se detuvo, preguntando que lich era eso, cuando salieron de los bosques una gran cantidad de gnoll y murlock, guiándolos estaba un joven, que al ver a arthas y a la mujer ensangrentada en el suelo, actuó por instinto y se fue contra arthas (mas bien, saltando sobre el), arthas bloqueo el golpe con su espada,

_Arthas: quien rayos eres!_

_: rayos, que clase de espada es esa, sentí un frio horrible al golpearla con las piernas…_

_Arthas: si crees que un montón de criaturas rastreras evitaran que llegue a mi destino, estas muy equivocado_

_Kel'Thuzad: ten cuidado joven príncipe, se aproxima algo_

La advertencia llego tarde, la presa anteriormente rota provoco que el rio creciera a tal manera que empezaba a arrasar todo lo que hubiera estado cerca a el, el joven viendo venir toda el agua, tomo a la mujer herida del suelo y intento llevársela, pero fue arrastrado por el agua, arthas también fue arrastrado, pero gracias a su montura, logro salir sin muchas complicaciones

Arthas: maldita sea! Es que acaso algo se opone a que asesine a esa mujer!

_Kel'Thuzad: olvídala, ahora ahí cosas más importantes_

_Arthas: una vez que terminemos con esto, quiero a esos 2 frente a mi, a mi no me mongonea nadie!_

Mientras arthas seguía su sangrienta travesía, el joven había sido arrastrado rio abajo, cerca a la primera puerta defensiva de Quel'Thalas, había logrado salir ileso, al menos no le faltaba alguna pieza del cuerpo

: cof cof –escupiendo agua- que bienvenida, muertos vivientes, gente pez y perros con hachas y esa sensación fría de esa espada….lo que me toca ahora….

El joven volteo, a su lado tenia a la mujer que había rescatado, no se veía bien, aun tenia ese gran corte en el vientre, cualquier otro ya estaría muerto, pero ella seguía viva, el joven la cargo con cuidado, lo mejor era encontrar algún lugar seco y seguro parar curarla, tal vez ella podría explicarle donde y que es lo que sucede

En otro lugar, muy lejos de toda la masacre, oculta en los desiertos, los mienrbos del vuelo de bronce estaban alterados, sus visiones del futuro, del presente, todo eso desaparecio, como si algo hubiera provocado un cambio drástico, pero como era posible que alguien hubiera logrado tal hazaña sin que ellos lo hubiera visto…tiempos ocuros se aproximaban, tiempos…que tal vez ni ellos podrían ver…

* * *

**Uff, hasta aquí!**

**Buenas, como ven, e decidido jugar con la historia de wow un poco, ya que esta semana e pasado a puras mazmorras en cavernas del tiempo, siempre daba curiosidad que hubiera pasado si el vuelo infinito hubiera logrado su cometido en cada una de los hechos históricos que quiso cambiar, bueno, esta vez, canbiare la historia a partir de el simple hecho de salvar a sylvanas del destino como la dama oscura, muchas cosas canbiaran, algunos héroes se volverán villanos y viceversa, no comento mas por que si no mareo**

**Ahora si me disculpan, mientras se me ocurre el siguiente capitulo, toca sacar repu, 12.000 mas de reputacion y sere exaltado con el vuelo de bronce*-***


End file.
